falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Act for Punishments for General Dangerous Crimes
Proposed by the United Falleen Imperial Democrats to safeguard the Falleen citizens. ''- Simon Richards, Spokesperson on Justice'' 1. If a person sets fire to own or others property under such circumstances that he or she realizes that the life of others is thereby subject to imminent danger or it happens with the intention of causing extensive destruction of others property or to promote rebel, robbery or other such disturbance of the social order, he or she is punished with imprisonment from 4 years to up to 20 years. 2. Anyone who, by negligence, causes a fire on the property of others or to the detriment of others' wealth interests, shall be fined or imprisoned for up to 4 years. 3. Anyone who intentionally want to injure someone else's person or property by explosion, spreading of noxious gases, flood, shipwreck, railway or other transport accident, is punished with imprisonment from 5 years to up to 20 years imprisonment. *3.1 If any of the acts mentioned above are made under the provisions of subsection 1 specified circumstances, the sentence is imprisonment from 5 years to up to 20 years. *3.2 If the crime is negligently committed, the sentence is a fine or imprisoned for up to 5 years. 4. Anyone who, through unlawful compulsion, takes control of an aircraft, a ship or other public transport or freight means or interferes with its maneuvering can be punished with 8 years imprisonment up to 20 years. 5. With fine or imprisonment for up to 4 years or under particularly aggravating circumstances with imprisonment for up to 8 years, a person shall be punished if he or she interferes with the safety of the operation of railways, vessels, motor vehicles or similar means of transport or the safety of public traffic. If the crime is committed negligently, the penalty is fine or imprisoned for up to 6 months. 6. Fine or imprisonment for up to 2 years shall be punished by any person who, without prejudice to him or herself, without any special danger or sacrifice for him or herself, fails, by timely notification or in any other manner, the appropriate means to avert fires, explosions, spreading of noxious gases, floods, railway crashes or similar accidents that endanger human life. 7. Anyone who causes a danger to human life or health by causing a general lack of drinking water or adding water resources, watercourses or streams with hazardous substances is punished by jail from 2 to 10 years. If the crime is committed negligently, the sentence is a fine or imprisoned for up to 1 year. 8. The person who sells preventive drugs against diseases that he or she knows is unfit for the intended purpose and that their use exposes human life or health to danger is punished with a fine or imprisonment for up to 7 years. If the crime is committed negligently, the penalty is a fine or imprisoned for 5 months. 9. Anyone who unlawfully causes major disturbance in the operation of ordinary means of communication, public postal services, telegraphic or telephone systems, radio systems, information systems or installations serving for general supply of water, gas, electric power or heat must be punished with a fine or imprisoned for up to 7 years. If the crime is committed negligently, the sentence is a fine or imprisoned for up to 1 year. 10. Anyone who take away, destroys or damage public memorials or objects that are intended to be of common use or adornment, belong to public gatherings or is particularly called for peace, must be punished with fines or imprisonment for up to 4 years. 11. The person who places food for sale which he or she has deliberately been forged or falsified without their particular nature being clearly stated on the product itself or on its label or wrapping and on the invoice, if issued, is fined or imprisonment for up to 4 months.